


Fun With Siblings

by tease



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, sibling shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tease/pseuds/tease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick's fun times as the big bro of the batclan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun With Siblings

“Father’s going to kick you out Todd.”

“Not like he’d recognize,” a side glance, “unless a little cretin tells him.”

A snort, “It looks demented enough.”

A pinch to the elbow, “Low blow Tim.”

“I think Bat…Bruce won’t like it,” a hesitating, quiet protest.

“Guys,” a sigh of frustration, “I said we need to see him paint the Robin symbol on the cape for the dare, not dare him to survive your comments.”

“Well his painting sucks,” Damian crosses his arms with a derisive snort.

“Your face sucks,” Jason dips the brush in bright golden rod yellow, flings the brush with dripping liquid at the current Robin standing squarely in front of Tim and Steph.  Hitting each and every one with a splattered spread of yellow goo.  _Three birds with one stone_ Jason smirks, turning back to his work.

Damian sputters, gets a growl in before jumping with arms clawed and stretched towards the amused older man, “ _Todd!_ ”

Tim grabs the smaller, barely smaller, Robin around the waist as best as he can. Makes sure Damian can’t twist and wreck his face instead. “Calm down kid,” Tim grimaces as a heavy stomp catches his right toes, “Provoking’s his gig.”

“And yours is being tiny,” Jason snarks back without a glance.

Tim fights the urge to release Damian still struggling in his arms.

“You,” Steph bops Jason on the head, gives him a glare of her own when he turns his head to glare at her, “Family bonding time, remember.”

“You’re not even adopted,” Jason snarls.

The room goes quiet for a second, two, with everyone staring at the only blond, unadopted member in the room before Steph does her own pouncing.  Shapely powerful legs sweeping in an exploding spray of black, red, and green paint.

“And here I thought we could play a game in peace,” Dick hangs his head in defeat, lowers his shoulders when Cass lays an understanding, well meaning hand on his shoulder.  

“Family,” Cass smiles as their brothers and sister struggle and twist in a mess of colors, Jason’s taunts echoing, mixing with Damian and Steph’s screeching.

Dick releases a long suffering sigh, ”I think hugging Bruce would have been an easier dare.”

 


End file.
